Credo
Credo is a character from Devil May Cry 4. He is the well-respected Supreme General of the Holy Knights of Fortuna, a position he gained through his incredible skill with a blade and his unwavering loyalty to the Order of the Sword and its ideals, not to mention his same loyalty to Sanctus and his teachings. As the Supreme General, he has hundreds of knights under his command. Coincidentally, he is also the brother of Kyrie. He treats Nero as part of his family, yet does not have confidence with Nero's behavior and skills.Devil May Cry 4, Character — Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade, His austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination." ''Devil May Cry 4'' Credo is first seen in the introduction as part of the audience while Sanctus preaches about the heroic deeds of Sparda. He occasionally gives glares towards Nero until Kyrie joins the latter. As Dante crashes in and assassinates Sanctus, he screams out and orders the knights present to kill him while Credo attends to the prophet's corpse. Before Dante can confirm the kill, Nero jumps in and confronts the Son of Sparda directly as Credo takes his sister to safety and calls for backup. After the fight, he returns with his sister and gives him the Red Queen. He quickly berates Nero for his carelessness in the situation, but leaves it up to him to take care of the demons. Later on, he is seen overlooking the corpse of Sanctus undergoing a violent transformation as he undergoes the process of the Ascension Ceremony before awakening and reports the status of the situation concerning Dante. Agnus visits the two to behold Sanctus' new power and alarms Credo of the threat of compromise of his research by Nero, but Credo does not heed the warning, unconcerned of it. Once more, he attends the meeting between him, Gloria, Agnus, and Sanctus discussing the current situation. As Gloria leaves, Credo expresses mixed feelings about her loyalty to the Order despite handing them the Sparda that they needed. Credo makes another appearance to stop Nero's path and reveals himself to have taken part in the Ascension, taking on the form of an angel-like demon and faces off against the half-demon. Nero defeats him and absorbs a part of his shield, forcing him back to human form. Before Nero can move in to kill Credo, their battle is witnessed by Kyrie and in the confusion, Agnus kidnaps her. Credo was unaware of this twist however and openly rebels against the Order to save his sister. Credo's last stand is witnessed as he attacks Sanctus, who is now empowered by the Savior, but is impaled afterward with Yamato. Credo believed in everything that the Order stood for, but his faith shattered when Sanctus used his own sister to get to Nero and Yamato. Sanctus, who thinks that love for a sibling is worthless, throws him off the statue, but is caught by Dante. As his skin pales and he twitches in his death throes, he tells Dante and Trish about Sanctus's plans to open the real Hell Gate and destroy all demons. Before fading away he begs Dante to honor his last request to save Nero and Kyrie. Angelo Credo the One-winged Dark Knight Like Agnus , Credo possesses a demon form, referred to as the 'One-winged Dark Knight' or Angelo Credo. His shield supposed to represent his willingness to defend the order, therefore symbolizing his unwavering faith to the Order of the Sword''Devil May Cry 4,'' Boss File — Angelo Credo: "The demon form of Credo after his Ascension ceremony. The shield held in his left hand is meant to protect the Order and thus exists as a symbol of Credo’s faith. The shield is also capable of repelling any sort of attack.". Angelo Credo can create spears to throw at his enemies and his shield manages to block all attacks. Strategy Background The Credo ("I believe" in Latin; also known as the Nicene Creed) is the third part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It is traditionally sung in Latin. Trivia *Credo's motion capture actor, Daniel Southworth, also was a voice and motion capture actor for Vergil in Devil May Cry 3. **Additionally, Credo's fighting style in Angelo form is almost identical to Nelo Angelo's style. He even goes far enough to emulate the latter's Summoned Swords by manifesting golden spears of energy that operate in a similar matter. To this effect due to his theme, he can be considered a 'light' version of Nelo Angelo. See also *Order of the Sword *Kyrie *Nero *Agnus References